


Kinktober 2020

by SatanicDoormat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just for me to keep track), Kinktober 2020, M/M, look at summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat
Summary: My work for Kinktober 2020.(Note: I haven’t added any relationship tags because I know how annoying request books are. This is just for me to keep track and keep all my works in one place. I will use this work as a place to put my Kinktober 2020 work links, as well as prompts. (see a/n for more details.)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my “keep track” work for Kinktober 2020. So the way I’m going to do this is I’ll use the first chapter to post my prompt list, and use every chapter after that as a day of Kinktober. I will try to use as many prompts from that day as possible, and I will try to write a work a day. This is mainly to stop myself from procrastinating and prevent writer’s block :D However, I am going to post each day of Kinktober as a separate work, because a) the tags section for this work would be incredibly, unbelievably long and b) it’s easier that way, because then the works don’t have to have any connection. The works may or may not be a part of the same universe. I will specify. So in this book, I will use the first chapter for the prompt list I’m using, and then I will post the LINK to the corresponding work in a separate chapter for each day. I know it’s confusing, but this is the best way it’ll work for me. This work is mainly for me to keep track of things, and maybe for people to comment ideas for prompts.

this is the list I’ll be using this year: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580

the main ship these will all probably entail is DreamNotFound, or the whole Dream Team.

Day 1: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths  
Day 2: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting  
Day 3: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial  
Day 4: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting  
Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing  
Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors  
Day 7: Fingering | Whips | Watersports | Cunnilingus  
Day 8: Corset | Stalking | Swinging/Partner Swap | Titfucking  
Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging  
Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat  
Day 11: Prostitution | Spanking | Licking | Sex Toys  
Day 12: Vore | Lapdance | Orgy | Drunken Sex  
Day 13: Seduction | Handjobs | Roleplay | Humiliation  
Day 14: Stranger Sex | Frottage | Facial | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
Day 15: Masturbation | Pet Play | Latex | Dirty Talk  
Day 16: Scissoring | Impact Play | Body Swap | Macro/Micro  
Day 17: Tickling | Formal Wear | Medical Play | Sex Demon  
Day 18: Mind Break | Hair-pulling | Praise | Anal Sex  
Day 19: Thigh-fucking | Nipple Play | Master/Slave | Cuckolding  
Day 20: Human Furniture | Stockings | Shower Sex | Emeto  
Day 21: Sexting | Cock-warming | Pegging | Sixty-nine  
Day 22: Recording | Branding | Threesome | Feet  
Day 23: Cross-dressing | Stripping | Tentacles | Piercings  
Day 24: Massage | Omorashi | Collaring | Food Play  
Day 25: Against a Wall | Biting | Bondage | Age Play  
Day 26: Swallowing | Gender Change | Uniforms | Fucking Machine  
Day 27: Inflation | Phone Sex | Groping | Deep-throating  
Day 28: Shibari | Scratching | Xenophilia | Overstimulation  
Day 29: Glory Hole | Worshipping | Dry Humping | Sensory Deprivation  
Day 30: Aftercare | Role Reversal | Leather | Enemas  
Day 31: Anything you want!

the ideas swirling through my brain rn  
anyway, so here’s an example of how things will work:  
let’s say for day one I decide to combine Sadism/Masochism and Gags. so I start a work, title it however I want/think is appropriate for the content, put “kinktober day 1: sadism/masochism, gags” in the summary, write the thing, post it, then copy the link of that work and start a new chapter of this work, title it “Kinktober Day 1: Sadism/Masochism and Gags.” then I paste the link of the work in that chapter. If you, like me, regularly browse the DreamNotFound tag, I wouldn’t recommend subscribing to this work, because then you’ll likely see works twice and that is really annoying. If you do not and want reminders, then go for it! this work was mainly for me and for suggestions. If I happen to not finish a work on time (kind of likely, although I will try to finish) I will push the list back a little bit, but ultimately, whether in October or not, my goal is to finish the list.  
super excited to write :D  
-puff


	2. Kinktober Day 1

Kinktober Day 1 

Available Prompts: First Time | Sadism/Masochism | Gags | Baths

  
Used: Sadism/Masochism + Gags

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764093

Work Summary: Dream is pretty sure his boyfriend, George, is a pain slut. Turns out he’s right.

Notes:

ok this caused me so much pain I wrote 4.7k wholeass words in ONE. DAY. ONE DAY. The publish date on the work reads Oct 2 and that lowkey pisses me off ‘cause bro I finished it Oct 1 :((( I’m proud of myself why aren’t you proud of me father ao3 

but I really liked the prompt!!!! I had loads of fun with the established relationship :DDD next few days I’ll try to expand a bit and do something with the whole dteam or sapnap, cause just doing DreamNotFound is no fun, although I do love it :0 


	3. Kinktober Day 2

Kinktober Day 2  
  
Available Prompts: Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting

Used: Hickeys  
  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785687

Work Summary: Dream, George and Sapnap in a poly relationship. There’s...just a BIT more plot but that’s, uh, um...

Notes:

I actually did post this on time I just didn’t have time to update this work ;-;;; I didn’t even KNOW I COUOD WRITE THAT MUCH HOLY SHIT anyway slutty Dream supremacy lov u guys here’s a treat :DD 


	4. Kinktober Day 3

Kinktober Day 3

Available Prompts: Creampie | Nudes | Hate-fucking | Orgasm Denial

Used: Hate-fucking + Orgasm Denial

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821321

Work Summary: George and Sapnap are friends with benefits. Dream has no idea. George makes the mistake of teasing Sapnap in front of Dream, so Sapnap teaches him a lesson.

Notes:

i passed out writing this

i just 

My fucking ass was literally writing George getting railed and decided “good time to fall unconscious for seven hours” 

that’s all you really need to know about this work 

and no its not 18 hrs late shut the fckuk up 

also, who the _FUCK_ calls their work eight percent this will haunt me for eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want, you can follow me on twitter @DoormatSatanic :D I probably won’t be active that often, but I may occasionally take requests on there/write twitter thread fics!! come talk to me c:


	5. Kinktober Day 4

Kinktober Day 4

Available Prompts: Blindfolds | Face-sitting | Mommy/Daddy | Fisting

Used: Fisting

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841382

Work Summary: Dream likes disobeying orders. Whenever he does, his boyfriend George teaches him a lesson.

Notes:

bro listen fisting is...idk I thought it was gross and then this one fic turned me onto it and now yay fisting pog :^x but im actually kinda proud of this fic!! even tho it’s a day late and I REALLY NEED to get back on schedule, and it’s like half as long as my other ones, I love the construction and I really like the sort of established-relationship AU type thing :DDD I was gonna do blindfolds but I fuckin forgot halfway through writing smfh 

anyway time to write day 5 and not finish :)

_** :) ** _


	6. Kinktober Day 5

Available Prompts: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing

Used: Size Difference

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865274

Work Summary: geog an apnap relationship timeline basically 

Notes:  
i did the prompt dirty

This is so fucking bad please do not read it if you value your sanity I’m begging I have failed myself

me @ my work: ( ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)🖕

catch me crying im never writing fluff in a smutfic ever again  
  


that’s a lie but bro this is beyond terrible *cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter lol @DoormatSatanic
> 
> #shameless plug

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment suggestions for prompts! like, “for day 4, maybe this scenario?” or request specific prompts like “do mind break for day 18”. keep in mind that I have the right to refuse any requests if I’m not comfortable, but otherwise, go crazy!


End file.
